


Won't Have To Burn Alone (or Rihanna's Gift)

by paintingfire



Series: The Fire Itself [6]
Category: X Factor RPF
Genre: Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingfire/pseuds/paintingfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Matt's Final Fantasy. Hope it fits you!"</p><p>Aiden opened up the tissue paper and pulled out the contents then groaned when he saw what was in his hands. That woman was certifiable, and so was he if she thought he'd...</p><p>Shit, even he realised he'd actually moaned with want when he saw the picture Rihanna had planted in his mind. She really knew both him and Matt way too well."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Have To Burn Alone (or Rihanna's Gift)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Rihanna's "Fire Bomb"
> 
> In honour of it being one year on from the final, a fill for one of my back story prompts at the start of 'They Won't Catch Fire':
> 
> [Aiden having decreed, with one of his infamous winks, that Matt should wear very thin, very soft trousers as part of his wedding outfit. There would be no Rhianna to get jealous over this time. Though she had sent them a suitably X-rated - with a capital X - gift.
> 
> But that's a story from the previous week of their relationship, not from now...]
> 
> Disclaimer: I am a mere storyteller, a painter of words. I have no secret mind-reading powers. The characterisations of the people and portrayal of events within the following story are therefore wholly fictitious. A fairytale begins "Once upon a time" but it does not mean it really happened. Remember that and we'll all live happily ever after!

  
Matt still couldn't quite believe it, this time next week he would be a married man. Him, Matt Cardle, actually tied down with a ball and chain.

"Okay, what's the dirty grin for now?" His soon-to-be husband looked up from where his head rested in Matt's lap, putting a hand up to still Matt's fingers where they'd tightened rather firmly in Aiden's hair. Not that Aiden minded, in fact he pulled and twisted his head slightly just so he could experience the delicious bite to his scalp that resulted from it.

Matt just pushed his knees up so their lips could meet in a kiss. "Oh, nothing" he put on an oh so innocent voice, time enough to think about being tied up when they weren't drowning in wedding preparation hell.

[Of course they were pacing themselves. Making sure to follow Nicolo's revised version of the To Do list Aiden's mum had pinned to their kitchen wall. The day he'd booby trapped the bathroom cabinet with a zillion and one batteries for his wedding present to them he'd also had fun with a marker pen. Between each entry on the list there was now little X-rated stick-men versions of Matt and Aiden in various positions. Aiden's stick man, needless to say, identified by a quiff!]

"Doesn't feel like nothing to me" Aiden ground down on the growing bulge under him, but just as they deepened the kiss into something more purposeful Aiden's phone rang. A distinctive ring, one that they always took time to answer because she was a busy lady after all.

"So, how are my babies coping?"

No matter how often they heard that distinctive amused Bajan twang they still both got shivers down their spines. Matt, heaven help him, felt himself blush - which was really fucking silly, considering everything.

"I wish you'd stop with the babies thing Ri. I am older than you, you know!"

The accent got stronger and the laugh dirtier as Rihanna just shook her head at them. "I can't help it, there's something about you two that always did bring out the maternal instinct in me."

Aiden stuck his tongue out at her before muttering, "If that's your version of maternal you deserve to be locked up for committing incest!"

The laugh this time was an outright snort but the boys could see a glint in her eye that they knew meant trouble. Before they got the chance though Rihanna suddenly got all business like.

"Okay, _babies_ " she stressed the word with a nod and a wink "your wedding present is going to be delivered in about, oh, thirty seconds. Matt, I want you to get on Skype right now because I want to see both of your reactions. No arguments. Aiden, take the phone with you and follow the instructions."

The couple paused for a second, looking at each other in one of those "What the fuck is she up to now?" moments that they'd shared quite a lot of since they'd met Rihanna back on the X Factor. But they both launched themselves off the couch to do as they were bid.

Just as Aiden reached the door he heard a knock from the other side - looking through the peephole he saw a tall and rather good looking older man holding a large flat box.

"Umm, he's not the present is he?" Aiden smirked into his phone, to be met by an eye roll from Rihanna.

"No, it's what's in his box, not his trousers, that counts."

"So you say!" Aiden just about huffed as he unlatched the door.

"Just do what he says, Aiden."

"Matt Cardle?" The man was all business, and obviously not a music fan.

"No, he's..." Aiden started turning to get Matt but the man just carried on...

"Then you'll be Mr Grimshaw, that's excellent. Madam said the message is for you alone."

To Aiden's puzzlement the man bent forward and lowered his voice, his breath brushing against Aiden's cheek.

"Ms Fenty requests that you open the box alone away from Mr Cardle. She says you'll know why when you see the contents."

For a second Aiden nearly asked who the fuck Ms Fenty was, but before he got a chance a strangled sounding voice came from his forgotten phone.

"Madam? What am I, a hundred?"

Aiden glared back at her "Well, _Mom_ \- if you want to play the older woman that's what you deserve!"

Taking the proffered package and closing the door Aiden walked over to the laptop where he could now see Rihanna in fuller camera shot.

"Where on earth did you dig him up? He's so old school he could be in Downtown."

Rihanna just looked puzzled and, with a shrug of her shoulders, said one word which always explained a lot.

"Simon."

=+=

Aiden made his way to the bedroom leaving Matt and Rihanna to their own devices as they complained together about how little time touring left them for "fun". Seemed to Aiden they both managed to schedule plenty fun. Actually it was one of the reasons they'd all become such good friends, they all had   a crazy dirty sense of humour. Kept them sane. Talking of which... he gingerly shook the box half expecting it to start making rude noises but it wasn't giving up any secrets. He laid it back down on the bed before untying the large crimson bow that sealed the innocent looking white box shut.

"Hurry up, Aiden. Stop keeping us waiting. By the way, I've muted you. Don't want to spoil the surprise for Matt. So no matter what you say, I can't hear you". The words sung out with girlish glee, then...

Oh hell, there was that dirty laugh again. What was in there and why couldn't Matt see it? Aiden tossed the phone down on the bed so Rihanna couldn't see him and removed the lid from the box. Inside there was something wrapped in black tissue paper with a gold embossed card lying on top of it bearing a cryptic message:

" _Matt's Final Fantasy. Hope it fits you_!"

Aiden opened up the tissue paper and pulled out the contents then groaned when he saw what was in his hands. That woman was certifiable, and so was he if she thought he'd...

Shit, even he realised he'd actually moaned with want when he saw the picture Rihanna had planted in his mind. She really knew both him and Matt way too well.

So he picked up the phone and frantically started signalling for her to talk to him instead of Matt. When he realised the coast was clear and she could hear him again he hissed sotto voce

"Okay, I get it. And you're fucking crazy, woman! But why the cloak and dagger stuff? Why couldn't we open it together".

Rihanna just smirked and then did a Matt-like lick of her lips.

"You are always so adorable when you play the innocent, Aiden. Makes me want to smoosh your cheek. Just get ready. I want to see the show as well as Matt."

And with that she blew him a kiss and ended the phone call.

=+=

Matt scratched his head, trying to make out what Rihanna had being saying to Aiden but she'd held her phone up over her mouth. He even found himself straining to look round behind the laptop screen, as if he could see behind her. Then he realised quite how silly he was being. He guessed he'd find out soon enough what they were up to. It'd be good. It always was.

He raised an eyebrow in question as she blew a kiss and discarded the phone, the buzz of sound returning to their video call. Rihanna pushed her chair back further and stretched out her ridiculously long shorts clad legs, slowly crossing them at the ankle, before smiling her reply.

"All good things come to he who waits, Matthew. There's just one thing you have to do for me in return for your gift. Be a good boy and move the laptop so I can see you and Aiden when he comes back out of the bedroom."

Then she started making small talk about the wedding again while Matt's mind just about exploded in anticipation about what on earth was going on behind that bedroom door.

As the minutes passed Matt could feel the blood pumping through him as fiercely as it had when he'd been waiting to perform on the X Factor final. That anticipation coursing through him, his nerves starting to get the better of him until he either saw Aiden standing at the side of the stage or told himself that Aiden would be watching him on the monitor. He knew the feeling had a lot to do with Rihanna's presence but he couldn't shake the sense of deja vu off...

=+=

Aiden ran his, now slightly perspiring, palms down his sides trying to steady his breath before he opened the door. Heart thumping so much he couldn't hear a thing but his own drowning embarrassment he stepped out and slowly, and carefully, took a few steps towards Matt.

Her mischievousness must have told Matt to turn round because suddenly Aiden felt a flash of blue fire engulf him as Matt's eyes finally took in Rihanna's gift. His lover's look enough to douse any sense of embarrassment Aiden had been feeling. Instead he moved more confidently forward, adding a slight swing to his hips, placing one hand on his thigh before turning into a rather familiar, and revealing, stance.

Matt was speechless. He knew he was speechless but his head was full of colliding one word thoughts, rush hour on the motorway of his flashing synapses. The only part of him that seemed to be making sense of it was his crotch.

Aiden. Leg. Hot. Clinging. Bulge. Tight. Sex. Fuck. Need. Touch. Dead.

Aiden looked up from under lowered eyelashes and found himself grinning at the sight before him. Much more composed than Matt he shouted out confidently to Rihanna

"I think that's one up to me, _madam_. You only rated a bitten finger!"

The sight of Matt with his fist in his mouth enough to fully harden Aiden's already half-filled cock.

Oh dear, Lord. The visible movement behind the fabric caused Matt to fall to his knees and just stare. None of this just standing back and undressing with his eyes and licking his lips reaction. He was probably actually drooling, but he couldn't help it. Rihanna totally forgotten but not, because before him was a vision that was part her, part Aiden. God he'd fantasized about this so often but never in a million years had he come close to the reality. He thought Aiden was a walking sex god at the best of times but seeing his body hidden and displayed like this took him to another, even greater, dimension.

Matt allowed his eyes to caress every muscle and curve of Aiden's body that the black dress clung to, before dragging them up the split in the skirt. Right up Aiden's leg to his hip bone. That hip bone that Matt knew as well as his own but had never seen quite like this before. Flicking his eyes to the right, he found himself swallowing as once again he took in the ever more obvious signs of Aiden's own arousal, Matt's own hand drawn down to press against his own erection. The hardness that greeted him combined with what was now at his eye level making him totally forget they weren't exactly "alone".

He was now literally crawling on his hands and knees towards Aiden, the need to touch him overwhelming. That slit in the skirt just crying out to be properly explored.

Reaching his goal Matt hooked one hand round Aiden's ankle. It was only then that he realised not only was Aiden wearing an exact replica of Rihanna's column dress from the X Factor Final but also the high heels and footless tights.

Could his man look any sexier? God he was beautiful. Stunning. That leg just seemed to go on and on forever, an open invitation to explore what was hidden behind the clinging dress that failed to cover it.

Letting his hand slowly slide up, Matt anchored his other one to Aiden's hip. Hell, it looked as if Aiden's dick was vacuum packed, so clearly was it outlined beneath the material. He just had to feel it, had to grind his jaw against it and let his stubble catch and play on the black velvet covering.

Aiden moaned at the contact, his eyes shutting in ecstasy as his hands moved to grip Matt's shoulders. He always had a thing for different fabrics against his skin, but this was something else. A definite added frisson. Maybe it was the fact it was a dress he was wearing, or maybe it was just because it was that dress and so carried all the memories of that wonderful weekend with it. When he was so proud of his man, jealous as all fuck of Rihanna, and truly realised for the first time how so very very much in love with Matt he really was.

Matt suddenly pushed him hard back against the door and Aiden was now totally in the present as Matt's seeking hand reached the top of the dress' split. He ground his thumb into the groove where leg met torso and finally opened his mouth to suck Aiden through the fabric, his insides doing a somersault of appreciation when he realised that it was already moist thanks to Aiden's steadily escaping precum. Yeah, this he had to explore more closely.

Matt let his hand slip up under the dress and across the body underneath. No feminine softness to partially disappoint him, instead hard glorious toned muscle. He dragged his palm back and forth reacting to every gasp that was escaping Aiden's lips. So good, but he wanted better.

Down his hand went, pleased to find he didn't have to battle for access as he passed the waistband of the tights, instead very familiar skin taking the place of the sheer fabric under his touch. He groaned at the thought of both Rihanna and Aiden and the dress that was hiding the fact that underneath not only were the tights footless but they were crotchless as well. All thoughts of the female singer soon vanished though as his questing fingers met coarse hair and hot hardness instead of a soft valleyed mound.

Aiden felt Matt's fingers scissor his length for a long agonising moment as he sucked the increased width into his mouth through the fabric of the dress. Then, just as Aiden thought he couldn't get more turned on, the fingers moved away and down, finding a temporary home cupped around Aiden's balls. Rolling and teasing as Matt upped the suction on his cock.

Then they were on the move down and around again, fingertips delicately stroking along the sensitive skin of Aiden's perineum before circling at the pulsating entrance beneath it. The younger man moaned and shifted, pushing himself down on two of Matt's fingers with a satisfied purring sound. He looked down and found Matt's eyes glittering hard on his face, taking in the flushed glazed expression he knew must be painted across him. This fire that burned hot and heady between them. God he loved it when Matt did this, sucking him off and finger fucking him at the same time. Slow and steady at the front, fast and furious at the rear.

He could feel the heat building inside him, his balls tightening. Aiden looked up for a long breathless few seconds, his eyes finally purposefully focusing straight ahead. Meeting and replicating the knowing tip of the head, the shit eating grin. Yeah, baby - we've given you a show all right.

Just before Aiden came, as his eyes fell away, he could have sworn he noticed something to the left nearly out webcam shot. A hand moving in the open front of her shorts, a decidedly feminine hand. The thing was Rihanna's hands were up and fisted in her hair. Both her hands. Naughty _bitch_!

Matt though had been bent on task, and hadn't noticed a thing, and now - his lover's needs taken care of - all he cared about was his own. And living out fantasy number two concerning Aiden in that dress.

Grabbing Aiden behind the knees he swept him into his arms and, once the still shuddering man was safely wrapped around him, carried him over to the couch. Fuck, he didn't even know when he'd pulled his shirt open, he'd been that intent on pleasing Aiden, but he was glad of it now - loving the way Aiden's come made the dress stick hungrily against his own naked flesh.

Sitting down he readied to position Aiden, but the latter had rallied and Matt felt frantic hands pulling out his erection giving him ample opportunity to pull the tight dress up just enough so that Aiden could lower himself down and home on to Matt's naturally well lubed prick. For a split second he wished Aiden had sat facing him but as his lover arched firmly back and used his extra height to twist round and grab Matt's head to share a soul searching kiss all thoughts fled. The movement making Aiden's passage grip and slide against Matt cock as they both started to really ride each other.

Matt slid his foot round and hooked Aiden's leg through the split in the skirt, causing Aiden to suddenly arch and buck upwards and further away from him. The change in pressure and position making Matt cry out as Aiden joined him because now Matt was hammering fast up against Aiden's prostrate. Hammering home again and again, until Matt came deep and fast, and Aiden feeling that spurting rush filling him soon joined him, so once more white erupted over the black dress.

The come down was slow and leisurely, both men reluctant to move apart. Still slowly riding each other as their kissing became softer and wetter, a different kind of need taking over. Ardour softened, they both stayed joined. Aiden leaning back against his man who was quietly whispering words of love behind his ear, to the hollow of his neck, to the shoulder of the dress...

"Thank _fuck_ I never reacted to Rihanna like this. Imagine what the headlines would have been!"

Matt reached over and spun the laptop round just in time to see the mock outrage on Rihanna's face.

"I'm wounded, Matt. Mortally wounded" but her grin said otherwise, especially when it grew even more when Aiden gave her a knowing wink over Matt's head.

=+=

Then they just sat and talked together. Aiden still stretched out on Matt's lap, his hand curved up and pillowed behind his fiancé's head, his head on his shoulder. The dress shown to full advantage, uncaring about the visibly drying stain at his crotch.  

All three sharing quiet words and happy memories.

Of how Aiden had been jealous about Matt's reaction to Rihanna when they performed on the Final. His joking to camera beside them backstage covering up sudden insecurities. Of Rihanna catching them kissing moments later as Matt reassured him, and told him where exactly his thoughts had immediately gone on seeing that oh so sexy dress on her.  How the minute they heard a now very familiar husky laugh they'd realised they had a friend for life - and a whole lot more.

As they finally went to end the call, Matt raised a quizzical eye and just had to ask one question. It had been the most perfect wedding gift, and they could never have thought to ask for such a thing in a million years, but how had earth had Rihanna known what size dress to get Aiden?

Rihanna just shrugged, grinned and gave the answer they somehow should have expected:

"Simon".

=+=

The following morning there was a voice mail waiting on Matt's phone. A rather familiar recording from away back when, one that didn't sound quite so innocent now:

" _He is amazing, he's adorable and I'm honoured to share a stage with him. I really love your work. I wish you all the best. He's going to go very far._ "

The message on Aiden's was a text one and rather provided the punch line:

"BTW forgot, dry cleaning charges not part of gift. Unless next time you put on the hot pink lipstick & red curly wig for us too! R xxx"

Aiden so thought he'd got away with that. Oh well, next time Rihanna called Matt could wear them...

 


End file.
